


Nakuta Matata

by Amarxlen, HinataOC



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Best Friends, Bi, F/F, F/M, Fooling Around, Foreplay, Kingdom Hearts OCs, Lemon, Making Out, Modern AU, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Poly, Riku (Kingdom Hearts) Appreciation, Riku gets some lovin, Riku loves some girls, Sex, Shameless, Smut, Trying something new, Turn into much more, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarxlen/pseuds/Amarxlen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataOC/pseuds/HinataOC
Summary: Completely shameless and fun.Hinata is at a college party with her best friends, Riku and Natsumi, when Nat suggests they try something new.What's the worst that can happen?





	1. Chapter 1

The beat of the music thumped in Hinata’s chest as she sat lounged on the long couch, idly watching the group of college aged dancers around the room. There were the friends dancing without a care, laughing and drinking. Others were couples, or maybe even strangers, grinding and pressed up against the other. She looked over when Natsumi fell onto the couch beside her. Her blonde hair tousled about in its ponytail, matching her bubbling laughter as she retold something she had just seen in the kitchen. A drink sloshed in her grasp, only a few drops escaping the rim of the red plastic cup as she leaned back, taking a gulp.

Hinata laughed at her story, shaking her head before she took a sip of her own drink. She scanned the room again, “Where’d Riku run off to?”

“Hmm,” Natsumi hummed, more than a little tipsy from the drinking. “Said he was going to talk to someone...I think.”

“You lost him, didn’t you?” Hinata asked with a snicker, looking over at her friend, noticing the rosy tint to her cheeks.

Natsumi smoothed out her purple cocktail dress as she sat up straighter, indignant. “I did not.”

“Uh-huh,” Hinata smirked, looking back out to the dancefloor.

The three of them were at a college party, dragged out by Natsumi to some rich student’s mansion. Hinata wasn’t sure she even knew the name of the person hosting the event, but she couldn’t deny that she was having a good time. Parties weren’t normally her thing, but being able to spend the night with her two best friends did have it’s benefits. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Natsumi leaned her head against her shoulder, getting comfortable beside her. “We should dance some more.” Natsumi suggested.

“I’d rather not get groped by random guys again.” Hinata remarked, smiling when Natsumi huffed a laugh in response.

“I can’t blame them.” She whispered. “Riku has a hard enough time keeping his hands off you.”

Hinata scoffed, unable to keep the slight warmth from rising to her cheeks. “I might believe you if he wasn’t the same way with you.” She closed her eyes, leaning her head back. “Did you even see how he was looking at you while we were dancing?”

“Um, yeah, while I saw his hands all over you.” She sighed. “He’s hopeless.”

“That’s something we can agree on.” Hinata chuckled.

“I’ll drink to that,” Natsumi raised her cup, glancing up to Hinata when she didn’t raise her cup in response. 

Hinata opened her eyes when she felt Natsumi sit up. The smile on Natsumi’s lips had fallen to a contemplative expression as she looked Hinata over. 

Quirking up an eyebrow, she asked. “What? Is something on my face?” She tilted her head when she didn’t respond. “...Nat?”

Natsumi blinked, her vibrant green eyes meeting with Hinata’s gold ones. “You’re really gorgeous.”

“W-what?” Hinata shook her head, breathily laughing. “Where did that come from?”

“I was just thinking,” Natsumi inched closer, leaning on her side against the back of the couch as she pushed back some red locks out of Hinata’s face. The hints of a smile tipped the corners of her lips. “All those guys couldn’t help but touch you, Riku can barely keep his hands off you… You’re just really beautiful.”

Hinata gazed back at her, fighting the slightest flutter in her chest. Averting her eyes, she chuckled a bit awkwardly, “Exactly how much have you had to drink?”

Natsumi paused, before huffing, “Oh please. I don’t have to be drunk to see how attractive my best friend is.”

Her fingertips brushed against Hinata’s neck as she toyed with her hair. Hinata slid her eyes shut, feeling the shivers from Natsumi’s touch. The subtle tension that was always present between them was rising to the point of suffocation. Hinata took a sharp intake of breath as Natsumi whispered.

“Have you ever…” she began, her voice trailing off, but Hinata knew what she was going to ask. “Thought about, you know… fooling around? Like, just for fun?”

“Umm…” Hinata’s shaky voice breathed out. She licked her lips, opening her eyes to see Natsumi’s gaze on hers. She couldn’t keep the contact and diverted her gaze, trying to find anything other than her best friend to focus on. “I-I mean… sometimes.”

“Do you want to?” 

Hinata shut her eyes again, a throb pulsing through her at the thought. She knew it had to be part of the alcohol in her system, but she also couldn’t deny the multiple nights where she couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like.

Warm, gentle lips ghosted her jawline, taking her from the inner turmoil. A shaking breath escaping her, “God, Nat…” 

“Well?” Natsumi whispered, her voice soft, yet vibrating through Hinata as she trailed her lips across her jaw towards her lips. 

She paused right before their lips met. Hinata could feel her breath, the hint of sweet alcohol tickling her senses. She fluttered her eyes open, seeing Natsumi’s vibrant eyes staring back at her. There was a need, a lust, painted over them, but also a hesitance. Hinata swallowed thickly, her own breathing becoming heavy as she darted her gaze between her eyes and lips. 

Hinata trailed her hand up Natsumi’s arm, resting it along her neck, before pulling her forward, their mouths meeting together. Natsumi sighed, Hinata whimpering ever so slightly at the feel of her lips against their own. They were smooth, almost velvety with the way they slid so perfectly against her own. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced or imagined. Her other hand rested on Natsumi’s leg, just at the bottom of her dress along her thigh. Natsumi broke the kiss within just a few seconds, locking her eyes with Hinata’s.

They smiled at the other, grinning, before meeting their lips back together. Their timid movements grew into confidence, sounds escaping between their kiss. Hinata’s hand slid up behind Natsumi, pulling her closer. Natsumi climbed on top, straddling her. Her hands rested on the back of the couch as Hinata’s arms wound behind her back. Hinata’s tongue flicked her bottom lip, before gently biting it and making Natsumi moan in response. The moment their lock broke, Hinata kissed along Natsumi’s neck, leaning forward to reach her shoulders and collarbone as even on her lap, Natsumi wasn’t at her height. 

Natsumi’s hands laced into Hinata’s hair, her eyes sliding closed as she slung her head back to allow Hinata more room to explore. She gasped out her name when Hinata bit her neck, right by the base of her collarbone. “W-was not expecting you to be this eager,” Natsumi stammered out.

Hinata pulled off her neck, a flush mixed with lust and embarrassment on her face as she breathily laughed. “Sorry, I can slow down.”

“No, no,” Natsumi kissed her before moving her lips to her ear. “I love it.” Her hands slid down Hinata’s shoulders. “Just surprised.” She took her earlobe into her lips, sucking as she hummed at the way Hinata’s arms tightened around her. Looking back to her eyes, she asked, “Wanna find a room?” Her smirk grew at the deepening flush on Hinata’s cheeks. “I’m sure there’s an empty one we can sneak into.”

Their lips met back together in response, Hinata sucking on her bottom lip before she pulled back. “I’d… like that, a lot, actually.”

“Me too,” Natsumi smirked, kissing her again, before standing up and pulling on Hinata’s hand. 

They weaved through the dancers, occasionally squeezing the others hand or smiling at the other as they searched. Going up the stairs, they saw couples already making out against the walls, hearing muffled moans through the doors as they passed the multiple rooms.

Hinata throbbed with each moan they heard, her eyes focusing on the sway of Natsumi's hips as she walked just a few feet in front of her with their hands clasped between them. She glanced over her shoulder at Hinata, a coy, knowing smile teasing her lips. 

Natsumi pressed her ear against a door they reached around the corner, knocking on the polished wood. “I think we're clear.” She opened the door, peeking in before grinning back at Hinata. 

Her smile was swallowed by Hinata's lips against hers. “Are you sure about this?” Hinata whispered the moment they parted. “You can back out, I won't be upset.”

Natsumi chuckled with a roll of her eyes, pulling Hinata into the room. “Did you forget that I was the one that started this?” She shut the door behind them, leaning against it. “I'm loving this.”

Hinata's worried eyes softened as she stepped forward and grabbed Natsumi's hands. “I am, too.”

A smirk toyed at the corner of Natsumi's mouth as she playfully bit her lower lip. Reaching up her hand to the silk collar of Hinata's shirt, she pulled her down to her level, meeting their mouths together. The timid, fleeting kisses from the dancefloor downstairs were gone, replaced with an instant passion. Hinata's tongue slid against her own as she was pushed harder against the door.

Sighs and moans escaped between them. Natsumi's hand loosened from Hinata's collar, her arms wrapping around her neck. Her fingers laced into her hair and tugged, making Hinata break their lock with a louder moan.

Natsumi hummed, “Remembered you mentioning you liked getting your hair pulled.”

“That's cheating,” Hinata scolded with raspy breath, “but if we're playing dirty…” She leaned down, kissing along the curve of Natsumi’s shoulder and sucking when she felt her breath hitch in response.

Her hand tightened in Hinata's hair, sucking in her breath. “Brat,” she huffed, biting her lip when Hinata licked the forming hickie. 

Hinata chuckled in her throat, kissing the mark before she feathered her attention further up Natsumi's neck. Her hands trailed down her figure, resting on the curve of her hips.

Reaching her ear, Hinata whispered, “You're so beautiful, Nat.” She kissed right beside her ear, feeling Natsumi shivering in response.

“Why don't you show me how beautiful you think I am?” She quipped, a mischievous glint in her eyes as Hinata pulled back to look at her. 

Hinata smirked in return, kissing her as her hands slid to her thighs, easily hoisting her up. Natsumi gasped, her arms and legs wrapping around Hinata as she was lifted off the ground and carried over to the king-sized bed on the other side of the room. 

As her back pressed into the plush comforter, Hinata climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply. “Gladly,” she murmured, trailing her lips along her jawline to her neck and collarbone.

Natsumi's eyes slid shut, her hands clinging to the back of Hinata's shirt as she traveled lower and lower on her body with her mouth. Her back arched, a pleasurable sigh slipping from her as Hinata's hand traced her figure, coming back up to her breast. 

Hinata glanced up at Natsumi, gauging her reactions as she kissed along the deep neckline of her dress while massaging her breast with her hand. A warmth covered both their cheeks, deepening with every moan and sound that came out of Natsumi. Fingertips traced the neckline of the dress, before pulling it aside to reveal her bare breast. Natsumi inhaled sharply at the sudden cold air against her, melting into a moan when Hinata's warm mouth covered it.

“I was thinking you weren't wearing a bra.” Hinata noted when she pulled off for a moment, before running her tongue along Natsumi's hardening nipple. 

She licked her lips, trying to find her words between the moans, but she instead resolved to moving her hand to Hinata's hair, pulling and smiling at the sound she made in response. 

Hinata switched between Natsumi's breasts as her hand massaged the other. Natsumi's voice spurred her on and she was getting completely lost in her. Her hand went further down, slipping under the bottom of her dress. She ghosted her fingertips along her thigh to her backside, tracing the lace of her panties to the front. 

The sound that escaped Natsumi when Hinata's fingers pressed against her folds made the throb already building between Hinata's legs to pulsate. She could feel the warmth through the thin fabric of her panties as she began tracing her fingers in a rhythmic circular motion.

Moving her lips to Natsumi’s ear, Hinata purred with a whisper, “Would you like me to go further, milady?”

She smirked as she felt Natsumi take in a sharp breath. Her smug control didn’t last long as Natsumi’s hand grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her into a passionate, deep kiss. Hinata moaned into her mouth, her motions pausing as she melted into Natsumi’s lips. 

Natsumi’s lips trailed down her jawline to her neck, both of them breathing heavily as all of their reserve was tossed out the window. Her hands pulled at the buttons of Hinata’s silk blouse, kissing each inch of exposed skin. Hinata’s head slung back, sighing as her fingers went back to touching her, slipping underneath the hem of her panties. Natsumi gasped against her skin, feeling Hinata’s fingers slick between her folds. She whined, rocking her hips against her touch. 

“God Nat,” Hinata sighed, “You’re so wet.” 

She bit her lip, hearing Natsumi whimper from her words, before gasping as a warmth encapsulated her beast. A tongue swirled around her nipple; teasing, stimulating, and making Hinata bite back a moan. Natsumi rocked her hips harder, her hand pulling aside Hinata’s bra so she could toy with her free breast. Her other hand trailed down Hinata’s chest, her fingertips gliding over her high waisted shorts, before meeting between her legs. Hinata gasped, rolling her hips against her hand as she gripped Natsumi’s ponytail and tugged her back to crash her lips against hers. 

They moaned into the others mouth, sucking and licking each other’s lips as they touched each other. Natsumi broke the lip lock, crying out as Hinata’s fingers slipped inside of her. She gasped out her name as Hinata took in her bottom lip and sucked, running her tongue along it as Natsumi moaned.

Her lips travelled down Natsumi’s neck, suckling every sensitive area she could find. One hand rhythmically pushed in and out of her, the other squeezing her breast and twerking her nipple between her fingers. She could feel Natsumi tightening around her fingers, her moans growing in volume and a hand clenched in her hair. 

“You’re so close,” Hinata murmured against her neck, plunging harder inside of her. “I can’t wait to hear you when you come.” She hummed as Natsumi’s gasped, kissing her neck before adding. “I’ve always wondered what you would sound like.”

“F-fuck, Hina,” Natsumi stammered between her gasps and moans, her eyes shut and hips rocking erratically against Hinata’s hand. 

Kissing along the curve of her ear, Hinata whispered, “Come for me, Nat.”

With one last pulse of her fingers, Natsumi’s head slung back, a strangled cry leaving her lips. Her fingers tightened in Hinata’s hair, her hips jerkily thrusting further and deeper against her fingers. Hinata moaned in her ear, Natsumi’s voice was heavenly.

“R-Riku!!” She cried out, a mixture of pleasure and surprise in her voice, still riding out her climax.

Hinata continued pulsing into her, but pulled back in confusion, just then seeing Riku standing in the doorway, watching Natsumi climax. His eyes were widened, his lips parted and hand on the doorknob. His gaze was glued to Natsumi’s as she came down from her orgasm. She kept her eyes locked with his, even as she fell back on the bed, chest heaving as Hinata’s fingers slid out of her. 

None of them moved, unsure what to say or do, but the tension rose regardless. Riku’s eyes drifted to Hinata, his gaze going down her body and her slicked fingers still covered with Natsumi’s pleasure. Their gazes met, both of their lips parted.

“R-Riku,” Natsumi’s trembling voice broke through the silence, causing both him and Hinata to look over at her. 

He blinked, shaking his head and forcing himself to look away. “I-I’ll just… go--”

“Wait,” Hinata stood from the bed, making him freeze. “Don’t.” She walked forward, grabbing his hand with her clean hand. Swallowing hard, she glanced over her shoulder at Natsumi, who watched her with a quirked eyebrow and soft smirk. “Stay with us…” She looked back to Riku, noticing the warmth filling his cheeks. 

“W-what..?” he stammered, his voice almost hoarse. 

“You…” Natsumi spoke up, still catching her breath as she pushed herself up on her elbows. “Couldn’t decide which one of us you wanted… So, we decided for you.” Her smirk grew on her flushed face, “Why not both?”

Riku looked between her and Hinata, opening and closing his mouth a few times. Hinata stepped forward, kissing his cheek, then along his jaw. His eyes slipped shut, a shaking breath escaping him as he squeezed her hand. 

“Please?” She muttered, her other hand grazing down his chest to his pant’s line. 

She pulled away as she reached the corner of his lips waiting for him to make the first move. Riku licked his lips, his half-lidded eyes drifting to her mouth. He closed the distance between them, both of them humming the moment their lips met. A groan rumbled in his chest as a hand grasped his hardened shaft over his pants and he broke the kiss, seeing Natsumi standing beside him, smirking before she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her lips. 

Hinata shut the door behind them, letting Riku lean against it as Natsumi pushed him back into it. He moaned, his hips rocking into her palm until her touch pulled away and her hands were running up his arms to around his shoulders. Hinata knelt between them, undoing his pants and pushing them to the ground. He groaned as her fingertips grazed him through his boxers, then her tongue pressing against his already leaking head. His hand laced into her hair, his lips crashing harder against Natsumi’s. 

His boxers were pulled down, and Hinata’s mouth covered his cock completely, before he could feel the cool air bombard it. He prodded the back of her throat as her tongue swirled around him. She moaned, whimpering around him as she bobbed her head back and forth, glancing up at him and Natsumi passionately kissing. 

Natsumi broke their lock, stepping back and making sure Riku’s eyes were on her as she slowly unzipped her dress and slinked it off completely. She smirked as she kicked the crumbled fabric aside, running her hands over her body. Her fingers twerked her nipples, a gasp escaping her as she bit her lip.

“Fuck…” Riku rasped out, making Hinata sigh and Natsumi’s smirk grow. 

“Hina,” Natsumi walked forward, running her hand along her shoulder and gently pulling her off Riku’s shaft.

As Hinata stood, she locked their lips together, both of them with a hand on Riku’s cock to pulse back and forth as he watched. 

“Take off your clothes,” Natsumi whispered, their lips barely apart. “Show Riku how beautiful you are.”

Hinata smiled, kissing her again and nipping at her bottom lip, “Yes, milady.”

Natsumi’s breath caught in her throat. Her legs trembled as she knelt in front of Riku and looked over his throbbing shaft. She looked up at him, making sure his eyes were locked with hers as she slid her tongue around his head, lapping up his precum. 

He licked his lips, his hand lacing into her hair. Hinata cleared her throat to catch his attention. Looking up, he saw her slowly unbuttoning her blouse the rest of the way down. It slipped off her arms, soon joined with her shorts and bra. Riku’s breath left him as he looked her up and down, followed by a shaking moan as Natsumi took his shaft into her mouth completely. She pulled off with a pop, standing up and grabbing his hands to lead him to the bed. His arm wrapped around Hinata’s waist as he passed, pulling her to his lips as his hand trailed up her side to her breast. 

Another pair of lips met along her neck, pleasurable sighs and hums slipping between Natsumi's lips as her breasts rubbed against both of them. Riku broke his liplock, trailing down Hinata's collarbone towards her chest. His tongue swirled around her nipple as his other hand toyed with Natsumi's. Both the girls moaned, until Natsumi locked her mouth with Hinata’s, sucking her bottom lip. 

Hinata broke the kiss with a sharp gasp as Riku’s hand met between her legs. His fingers dipped into her folds with the lightest touch, teasing her before pulling away and pushing both girls onto the bed. Natsumi giggled as she bounced onto the comforter, her voice was swallowed by Riku’s lips as he climbed over her. Her hands linked behind his neck pulling him closer as she sighed into his mouth. A flick of a tongue between her legs, startled her into a moan and a thrust of her hips. Breaking away from Riku’s lips, she looked down to see Hinata kneeling on the side of the bed, their eyes meeting just as Hinata went back to lick her folds again. Natsumi slung her head back from the sensation, moaning as Riku went to kissing and sucking her neck as he trailed down towards her breasts. 

“Riku,” Hinata murmured, pulling just far enough away from Natsumi’s folds that she could still feel her hot breath as she spoke. When Riku hummed in response, she ordered, “Go inside Nat.”

He groaned in response, pulling off Natsumi’s breast and swirling his tongue around her nipple as he moved off of her. 

“W-what?” Natsumi gasped, completely lost in what they were doing to her. “W-What about you, Hina…?”

Hinata hummed, kissing and suckling Natsumi for a moment, making her let out a low, long moan. “Don’t worry about me. I want to hear you come again, first.”

Natsumi whimpered, barely registering as Riku pulled her to sit up. She leaned back against him as he situated himself behind her, his hands kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples as Hinata lapped her tongue between her legs. 

His hands trailed down the sides of her waist, reaching her hips. Hinata pulled away just enough so he could hoist Natsumi up. She gasped in surprise, melting into a moan as Riku entered her. He filled her completely, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close, his shaking breath hot against her ear. She was breathless, whimpers and whines pouring from her lips as he pumped in and out of her at a slow pace, allowing her to get used to him inside of her. 

Hinata merely watched, running her hands along their legs and feeling pleasure throb between her legs. She licked her lips, darting her eyes from both of their expressions, so full of pleasure and ecstasy. Their moans mixing together was like intoxicating music that she could have listened to for eternity. Allowing her gaze to trail down Natsumi’s body, she focused on her slick folds. With a smirk, she moved forward and swirled her tongue between Riku’s cock inside of her, up to the top of her clit.

A cry broke out of Natsumi, her back arching as one hand curled into Hinata’s hair and the other behind Riku’s neck. Both of them quickened their pace from her reaction. Riku’s hands were hard against her breasts, pulling and squeezing as he plunged deeper inside of her. 

“D-Don’t stop!” Natsumi moaned, rolling her hips. “Ah-- I’m so close..!

“Fuck, Natsu,” Riku groaned into her ear, nibbling her sensitive skin. 

His grip tightened, his hips thrusting harder and faster. Each movement pushed Natsumi against Hinata’s mouth, heightening the contact and pleasure. With one more thrust, Natsumi cried out, her entire body tensing as she climaxed. Both of their names were on her lips, as moans and sighs poured out of her. Riku was right behind, his voice shaking as he buried his face against Natsumi’s neck, muffling his moans. 

Hinata could feel both of them coming, tasting Riku as he came inside of Natsumi. She hummed, pressing her own fingers between her legs as the anticipation was becoming too much. A soft moan escaped her as she rocked her hips against her hand, sucking on Natsumi’s folds until she went limp against Riku. As Natsumi's grip in her hair loosened, she pulled away, trailing light kisses along the inside of her thighs. 

Her lips traveled up her waist to her breasts, kissing between Riku’s fingers as she went towards her collarbone and neck. Natsumi rolled her head back against Riku’s shoulder, breathless, as satisfying hums vibrated from her throat. Riku kissed along the other side of her neck, his hands leaving her chest to graze against Hinata’s soft skin. As Hinata sighed, leaning into Riku’s touch, Natsumi grabbed her arms and pulled her onto the bed.

Hinata climbed onto the comforter, laying back as she watched Riku lift Natsumi off his lap, sliding out of her. Natsumi felt back beside Hinata, her chest heaving. She smiled at Hinata for a moment, regaining her breath, before turning to her side and closing the space between them. Her lips trailed along her collarbone and shoulder, as her fingertips grazed her skin. Hinata’s eyes slipped shut, her lips parting as she shivered from Natsumi’s ghosting touch. Her lips were taken by Riku’s as he settled in on the other side of her. He moaned into her mouth, tasting Natsumi on her tongue. His hand roved over her skin, rougher than Natsumi’s but taking special attention to her sensitive parts. He hummed when Hinata gasped as his fingers pinched her nipple, kissing her deeper when he noticed Natsumi doing the same to her other breast. 

His hand went further down towards her thighs, his fingertips tracing along the hem of her panties until he met with Natsumi’s fingers as well. He broke his kiss, glancing up at Natsumi, who was mimicking his movements with a tired smile. He smirked back, dipping his fingers under the panties, watching as Natsumi did the same and Hinata’s back arched. They slid their fingers around her folds, both of them meeting and rubbing beside the other, while Hinata could only moan in response. Riku kept his eyes on Natsumi, leaning down and running his tongue around Hinata’s nipple. Natsumi’s smirk widened as she lapped her tongue along Hinata’s other breast, making sure to match the exact tempo Riku was doing. 

Natsumi moved her fingers further down, sliding two of them inside of Hinata while her thumb continued circling her clit beside Riku’s hand. A low moan slipped from Hinata’s lips as Natsumi pushed deeper inside of her at a agonizingly slow pace. Riku’s fingers slid in beside hers, stretching Hinata and plunging as deep inside of her as he could reach. He popped off of Hinata’s breast, leaning forward and taking Natsumi’s lips in his. They sloppily, needily kissed each other as their hands pumped in and out of Hinata. She could hear their lips meeting together, their sighs and whimpers along with the slickness of their fingers inside of her. 

Her voice melded with theirs as her hands clenched the sheets. Their lips occasionally left each other’s to trail over her body. They suckled her neck and breasts, leaving marks speckled over her as they slowly worked her towards climax. Whenever they would feel her tightening, teetering on the edge, they’d slow down, forcing her back down. Hinata whined, her body throbbing with need.

“I-I--” She stammered in between gasps, “D-don’t know how… much more, I-I can take…”

Natumi chuckled, kissing her breast as Riku met his lips with Hinata’s. “We’re having too much fun with you.” He murmured before kissing her again. 

“Mmmm,” Natsumi hummed, pulling off her breast to kiss Hinata right after Riku. “It’s kinda fun to watch you finally enjoy something.” She kissed along her jaw, to her ear, “Wonder how long you can last before you burst?”

Hinata moaned, rolling her hips against their fingers inside of her. “N-Not much longer.” She bit her lip as both Riku and Natsumi kissed along her neck. “P-Please… “

“Please, what?” Natsumi whispered.

“Nat…” Hinata whined.

“What do you want?” Riku asked right beside her ear, his voice rumbling through her. 

She took in a sharp breath, her voice shaking, “F-fuck me…”

Riku hummed, “With pleasure.”

He slid his fingers out of her and pulled down her panties as Natsumi did the same, keeping her fingers circling her clit. Riku kissed Hinata once last time, before sitting up and moving between her legs. He clung to her hips, lifting her up just enough so he could plunge deep inside of her. She cried out, her back arched and fingers digging into the bed. He pushed in and out of her as hard and as fast as he could, giving her exactly what she begged for.

Natusmi watched, her fingers still circling Hinata, feeling the need pooling between her legs once again. He thrusted so hard and deep inside of her, she could feel every motion. She kept her eyes on Riku, watching his expressions and the way his lips parted. His eyes met with hers, smirking as he looked between them. Within seconds, Hinata slammed her hand over her mouth, crying out with a loud, long moan that filled the room. Natsumi latched to her neck, suckling her skin and whispering how beautiful and sexy she was as she rode out her orgasm. 

Just as she was quieting down, Hinata grabbed Natsumi’s arm, still completely breathless, “I-I want to taste you again.” 

Natsumi kissed her, their lips hardly meeting together as Riku still thrusted into her. “What do you want me to do?” 

She opened her mouth to reply, but melted into more moans, rolling her hips against Riku. Instead, she pulled on Natsumi’s arm, and moved her to kneel over her face. 

“Hina, are you s--ahh,” her voice drowned out as Hinata’s tongue was against her folds once again. 

She leaned forward, keeping herself steady from the waves of pleasure coursing through her. Her lips were just close enough to Riku’s body, and she kissed every part of him she could reach. His voice was growing, his grunts and groans becoming lower as he quickened his already erratic pace. His hand grabbed her ponytail, tugging to have her look up so he could crash their lips together. 

Hinata’s tongue lapped in between her sighs and whimpers, already building back up for another climax. She didn’t have to wait long as Riku pushed one last time, reaching even deeper than ever before. He tensed, his voice shaking as he came. Natsumi ran her lips along his neck, rolling her hips against Hinata’s mouth and coming in just a few seconds after Riku. As they came, Hinata felt a surge of pleasure coarse through her just from their voices and she was pushed over the edge. 

Their voices mixed, their bodies going limp as the lust had finally been satiated. Natsumi carefully climbed off of Hinata, falling beside her, both of them breathless. Riku’s lips met with both of them in succession for short, sweet kisses as he climbed between them. They lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, only their breaths filling the otherwise silent room. Natsumi rolled onto her side, snuggling in beside Riku, resting her head along his chest and tracing her hand in calming circles along his skin. Her eyes met with Hinata’s, who was resting along his chest as well. 

“That was fun…” Natsumi broke the silence, getting breathy laughs from the others.

“I… can’t believe we just did that.” Riku admitted with a sigh.

“Yeah,” Hinata agreed, nuzzling further against him as her hand interlaced with Natsumi’s. “But… I don’t regret it.”

Riku hummed, pulling them closer. “Neither do I.”

“Can we do it again?” Natsumi asked, kissing Riku’s shoulder.

“Definitely.” Riku nodded, getting soft laughs from the girls. “Whenever you want.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Natsumi giggled, sitting up and kissing him. “You don’t know what you just signed yourself up for.”

He smirked, kissing her, as his hand ran up and down Hinata’s back. “I think I have an idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some adorable, SFW, domestic fluff.

The kitchen was a mess — pots and pans strewn about, two cutting boards out on the counters, and various other utensils created a hurricane of clutter. When Sora had told them about an amazing new farmer’s market he’d found — run by a man they had never met and only knew as “Little Chef” — Riku  _ had  _ to go see. Neither of his girls was much for cooking, both of them content to be reliant on him for their meals, and so Riku had decided that this was as good a time as any for a little lesson.

Things had been going fairly well, nothing had burned, only mildly stuck to the pan, until Hinata cried out and clutched her hand close to her chest. Riku and Natsumi looked up simultaneously and immediately crossed the room to her as soon as they saw what had happened.

“Oh, geez, Hina! Are you okay?”

Natsumi fussed over her, reaching out to pull Hinata’s hands away from her chest so that they could see. The redhead allowed Natsumi to take her hand with no resistance, though she winced a bit at the pain and the way blood began pooling in both of their hands.

“Riku,” Natsumi began, but their boyfriend didn’t need any prompting to grab some paper towel and press it over the deep cut.

“Hold that,” he instructed Natsumi. “I’ll go grab the first aid kit.”

Natsumi nodded in agreement, her hand taking place of Riku’s as he left the room. After a moment, she pulled the paper towel back to examine the cut, pressing it back down when blood immediately started welling up again.

“What  _ happened _ , Hina?”

“The knife slipped,” she answered, voice unusually petulant.

Looking up at her, Natsumi found that her face was just as petulant as she sounded, on top of being red with embarrassment and twisted slightly in pain. Her hair was disheveled, and Natsumi found herself admiring the flyaway strands around her face, a warmth inside of her making her heart swell. Without any warning, she stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Hinata’s cheek. Hinata jerked her gaze towards Natsumi in surprise, lips parting slightly.

“W-what was that for?”

These small signs of affection were becoming more common between all three of them, though with the right timing they could still catch each other off guard and make the subject of their affection adorably flustered.

Natsumi pulled back from her with a grin.

“Nothing, really. I just realized I love you.”

For a moment, Hinata just stared at her. Then, once Natsumi’s words had a chance to sink in, her face turned even redder as she tried to speak but couldn’t form anything more than incoherent sputters. Natsumi laughed, quickly kissing Hinata again, on the lips this time, causing the girl to once more go silent.

“W-what are you— why—?”

Natsumi shrugged.

“It felt right. You don’t have to say it back or anything. That’s not why I said it.”

“What about Riku?” Hinata asked after a pause.

The blonde arched an eyebrow at her.

“I love him, too? That’s kind of the point of this whole thing, right?” Hinata could only nod in agreement. “Speaking of,” Natsumi craned her neck to try to peer out of the kitchen and down the hallway, “what’s taking him so long?”

When Hinata’s hands moved against her own, Natsumi returned her attention to her girlfriend. Hinata took a deep breath, forcing her eyes up to meet Natsumi’s as her lips parted.

“I love you, too,” she managed.

Between the cut on her finger and the way her entire face was red, Natsumi wasn’t sure there was any blood left anywhere else in Hinata’s body. She giggled at Hinata, and then leaned back in for another kiss. The sound of Riku clearing his throat caused them to part and look over at where he stood in the doorway, a fond smirk on his face and first aid kit in hand.

“About time,” Natsumi said, waving him over. “Poor Hina’s gonna bleed out over here!”

Riku rolled his eyes slightly and shook his head, but he listened nonetheless.

“She’s not gonna bleed out, Nat.” He set the kit down on the counter and held his hand out for Hinata’s. “Let me see.”

Natsumi released Hinata’s hands, moving to rummage through the kit instead, ready to hand Riku whatever supplies he needed. For a brief moment, the three of them all looked up and caught eyes with each other, Riku raising a brow at Hinata’s still red face. Natsumi just smiled knowingly. He would find out sooner than later what had transpired while he was gone. The three of them were an unconventional romance to be sure, but they made it work, and none of them would have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Can't believe anyone read through this shameless fun!  
> This is going to be a little fun collection my friend Amar and I will put together.  
> We both ship our OC's with Riku, and had the fun idea to ship all three of them together, so we came up with this modern AU for it.  
> This first chapter was by me, HinataOC, and the others will be random ideas we get for them.   
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Hinata created by - HinataOC  
> Natsumi created by - Amarxlen


End file.
